


Trick of the Light

by spiralicious



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff, M/M, Winter Break 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> Late Happy Birthday, Jen! Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Winter Break 2014 prompt, "Winter Coat," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

They had settled into a comfortable non-routine, routine. Every morning they started their morning run by coincidence on the same corner. Their run continued for several miles and through the park in companionable silence, despite the fact that they were in fact, not running together. Afterwards, they just happened to eat at the same diner. It was a good place to load up on protein, which Shin had once advised Sena he needed more of post-workout. And while they may have been seen sitting together, it was not because they were together, but simply because it saved space for other people to sit down. It was clear to on lookers that they were enjoying their meals even though they ate in silence, looking past each other. And if someone were to see them having a brief conversation, before they parted ways, that was only because they were both polite. It was once reported that someone saw Shin zip up Sena’s coat and smile, for a moment, before they started walking separate directions, but clearly that was just a trick of the light.


End file.
